Lilac Fear
by Shizuka-chan16
Summary: A one-shot about Shigure and Toki from the Rurouni Kenshin movie


A/N- Okay, I just got done watching the Ruroken movie and got inspired big time. It's quite altered compared to how it ends, but hey, it's a fanFIC so who cares? Enjoy this one-shot!  
  
DISCLAIMER- I don't own Rurouni Kenshin/Samurai X or its characters. Don't sue me.  
  
LILAC FEAR BY HIMURAJIANI17  
  
Takimi Shigure's meditation was interrupted by the sound of a sliding door. Opening his green blue eyes, he relaxed a little. He didn't have to turn around to know who it was. "Toki,"  
  
Familiar with such a quiet acknowledgement, Toki bowed her head and took a step into the room. She held a tray in her pale hands. It was time for afternoon tea.  
  
She crossed the room silently, tiptoeing on the very point of her toes. She seemed to fear breaking any type of invisible spell within this sanctuary of sorts. Then, she knelt before her superior and set the tray on the floor. Not daring to look up at his face, she began to ready a cup.  
  
Shigure normally was silent as well during this moment, but something brought words to his lips. His brow relaxed a little more. "Did your class come and go already?"  
  
Toki nodded. "Hai, they finished the lesson early." At this time, she glanced up at him, worry and guilt apparent in her lilac-colored eyes. "I am sorry. Am I too early? I'll come back later if you wish."  
  
Somehow he always seemed on the verge of upsetting her. Immediately, he shook his head. "Iie, it is fine."  
  
She smiled in relief and resumed pouring the cup. Shigure watched how daintily she accomplished the task. Who had taught her to be like this? He certainly didn't teach her to cook or act like a proper young lady.  
  
Toki finally finished and handed over a small cup. He lifted a hand and accepted it. "Thank you." Even her tea was just right.  
  
"It's not too bitter, is it?" she asked after he took that first, critical sip.  
  
"Iie, it is all right. Go ahead and take a drink."  
  
Rather hasty to obey, she poured her own tea and began to drink. A small smile on her face told that she was pleased with herself.  
  
There was silence for a long while as they drank. The sunlight slipped through the rice paper window and cast down upon Shigure's long ponytail and Toki's black bangs.  
  
Toki spoke first, whispering then raising the volume ever so slightly. "It's a beautiful day today, Shigure-san."  
  
"Aa, I noticed."  
  
"Oh."  
  
His blunt response seemed to cut into her, much to his inner frustration. He wanted so much to see her happy, like she was when he returned to her after his army was disbanded and peace was restored. He remembered that day well.  
  
He and his new ally, Himura Kenshin, made it out of the fire just as reinforcements came in. To his surprise, his band of young soldiers were carried away in stretchers as if they were never an enemy. He hadn't known what Yamagata would do to them but was pleased that they would be all right. They were all like his own children.  
  
The two warriors walked along tiredly, bleeding from wounds they had bestowed upon each other. And yet now, they were at peace, new comrades in a battle that ended just moments ago.  
  
Just then, there came some familiar voices.  
  
"Kenshin! Kenshin!"  
  
"Shigure-san!"  
  
Along came Kaoru and Toki, pushing through the gathered officers to get to them. Both had tears streaming in their wake, but they were tears of joy.  
  
Shigure stopped short, eyes locked on Toki. She too hesitated, out of breath and shaking. Still, she managed to find her voice and choked out his name. "Sh-Shigure-san."  
  
He took a deep breath. "Toki."  
  
That did it. She ran forward and grasped hold of his bloodied gi. Sobbing loudly now, she pressed her head against his chest, as if checking for a heartbeat. And when it was confirmed, she only cried harder. "Shigure-san! Oh Shigure-san!"  
  
He stood there, unsure of what to do. He could hear Kenshin blurting out oros left and right as Kaoru pounded him over the head for worrying her so. Still, he could sense a warmth between them that he himself wanted. And he had Toki to provide it.  
  
Shigure lifted his arm and carefully draped it around her. Then, he pulled her into him a little, returning the embrace. Now he felt that warmth Kenshin felt. And he cherished it.  
  
........  
  
Back in the present, Toki spoke. "Shigure-san, are you all right?"  
  
Snapping to attention, he nodded. "Aa, why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, I know the doctor said your wounds were healed, but."  
  
He smiled a little. "You needn't worry, dear."  
  
"Oh, okay." She didn't press the subject. Shigure knew she was afraid to. He had given her a home and helped her in times of need, and she feared him. He had never raised his voice or hit her. And yet, she was as timid as a mouse.  
  
He frowned inwardly. 'I don't want her to be afraid. Her of all people.'  
  
Toki then rose to her feet, taking the tray with her. He'd failed to notice that the tea session was over and his cup was empty. That, to her, was a queue to exit.  
  
She bowed her head again. "I will start dinner now."  
  
'I don't want her to be sad. Not anymore.'  
  
To her surprise, he rose to his feet. This was strange; he usually resumed meditation when she left. She didn't know what to think. So she froze.  
  
"Toki, why do you fear me this way?" he asked. Inside, he wanted to kick himself. He didn't mean to put her on the spot like that.  
  
She nearly dropped the tray and blushed bright red. "P-Pa-Pardon?"  
  
He took a step closer. "We've been together since you were a toddler. Do you fear that you'll be sent away if you do something wrong?"  
  
She looked down at her feet. "I.I."  
  
That did it. He took one last step and placed his hands on her shoulders, carefully so as not to hurt her. Now she had no choice but to look at him. "Tell me." He said. "I want to know."  
  
Tears had built up in her eyes. "I.don't.know."  
  
Gently, he lifted a hand and placed it to her cheek, as if damming up the flow from her eyes. "I'd never do that. I would never abandon you, Toki."  
  
He could see the surprise in her expression. He lowered his voice as best he could, trying to speak softer. "You will always have a home here. I promise."  
  
"But.will you always stay here too?"  
  
Now she had asked a question, one different from the typical "Are you hungry?" or "More tea?".  
  
So that was what she feared. It wasn't a home she wanted, it was him. She wanted more than anything for him to live on and stay by her side. And all this time, she had longed for this while he willingly put his life on the line for the sake of past. What had he done? How could he have neglected her so?  
  
He encircled her in his arms, pulling her as close as he could. "Toki.yes.yes, I'll stay here. I'll stay here with you."  
  
He heard her gasp and then felt that feeling, the incredible warmth. He closed his eyes and smiled, basking in it. 'That's right. Don't be afraid or sad. Be happy, Toki. Smile for me.' 


End file.
